


Alarm Clock

by kinakoo



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Consensual Somnophilia, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Somnophilia, Teasing, Wall Sex, bottom Tama here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinakoo/pseuds/kinakoo
Summary: Sogo is running out of ways to get Tamaki up and out of bed in the morning.





	Alarm Clock

* * *

As Sogo silently made his way up the hall to Tamaki’s dorm, he recalled the events that had led him here in the first place.

_He’d tried everything. From gently shaking his boyfriend to throwing open the curtains and tossing the bed sheets on the floor. He even poured water on his face once, which didn’t end well for either of them. And they had tried several different alarm clocks to begin with. But no matter what, Tamaki would _not _get out of bed. He insisted on sleeping for much more time than he needed to. Sogo knew that such habits were anything but useful for him, especially considering he was an idol with a constant busy schedule. _

_Even on their rare days off, Tamaki would sometimes stay in bed until lunchtime - and this was an accomplishment for him, as Sogo told him countless times until Tamaki grew sick of hearing it. Which he always told Sogo in return; which he had told him again the day before. _

_“Geez, I’m sick of hearing that,” Tamaki grumbled, pushing aside his third jar of King Pudding that day: something else which Sogo would usually nag at him about, only now wasn't the time. “If you’re so bothered, why don’t you do something about it?”_

_”I _have _tried to do something about it, several times!” Sogo reminded him. “Only, nothing seems to work. What else do you want me to do?”_

_Sogo had a point. Tamaki sighed in defeat, staring down at the empty kitchen table. The pair fell into silence for a moment - although, the dorms were hardly quiet even when they stopped arguing, with most of the members making a racket and joking about something which Tamaki wasn’t really listening to but couldn’t tune out either. Then he overheard a few sarcastic words to do with sex, and his eyes lit up._

_“Sou-chan, I have an idea!” Tamaki announced, lifting his head back up to smile excitedly at his boyfriend. _

_Sogo stared at his expression wearily. “What is it, Tamaki-kun?”_

_He was expecting some half-serious answer, something that Tamaki would use to poke fun at him rather than anything else. Needless to say, when the taller man leaned across the table to whisper in his ear, Sogo was nothing short of bemused._

_And once Tamaki had given his suggestion, sitting back in his chair with a grin, Sogo was nothing short of aroused._

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he came to a stop outside Tamaki’s door. Checking the handle, Sogo smiled to himself. Unlocked, just as promised. There was no need for screwdrivers this time. 

Quietly opening the door and wincing as it creaked shut behind him, Sogo stepped into Tamaki’s room. Unsurprisingly, Tamaki was lying there, sound asleep. Sogo wondered how long that would last this morning. Having walked to the side of Tamaki’s bed, Sogo took a moment to observe the man’s beautiful features. His peacefully sleeping face, the rise and fall of his chest, his quiet, steady breaths. It was almost a shame to wake him.

Almost. 

Carefully, Sogo sat on the mattress, hearing it creak, but considerably less than the door had. It’s not like Tamaki would have woken up either way.

Leaning over until his face was hovering above Tamaki’s, Sogo placed a gentle kiss on the sleeping boy’s cheek. Then another. Then one close to his nose, and another one on his forehead. And, eventually, Sogo pressed their lips together. It was chaste, short and sweet, but kissing Tamaki always made Sogo’s heart flutter, even if it was hardly their first time. Blushing lightly, Sogo kissed Tamaki’s lips again, this time prodding them a little with his tongue and somehow working it a small way into Tamaki’s mouth.

But this was the most he could do here, what with Tamaki being asleep and all. Sogo pulled away once more, pushing the bed covers to one side and finding himself relieved that Tamaki didn’t wake up. He leaned forwards again, placing his lips over the sensitive area below Tamaki’s ear.

”Tamaki-kun,” he whispered, letting his voice ghost over Tamaki’s ear. The boy’s breath hitched a little, but nothing more. “Tamaki-kun,” Sogo repeated, slightly louder this time, before he licked the same area his lips had rested on.

Tamaki exhaled heavily, his breathing continuing to become laboured as Sogo teased him a little more before carefully straddling him and moving down to his neck, feeling Tamaki tense beneath him as he sucked the skin in the junction between his neck and shoulder. Sogo knew Tamaki found it difficult to keep his composure when he received treatment here, and sure enough, the latter tilted his head to the side subconsciously, giving himself up to Sogo even more.

Subsequently, Sogo bit down on his neck, _hard. _Tamaki let out a breathy whine, yet he still didn’t wake up, even when Sogo rolled the skin between his teeth enough to leave a satisfying bruise. Sogo, pleasantly surprised by the noise that had left Tamaki, unlatched his mouth from his boyfriend’s neck and sat still for a moment, debating over what to do next. 

Thankfully, it didn’t take him long to remember one specific part of Tamaki’s request that had caught his attention. He shuffled downwards towards the foot of the bed, now kneeling over Tamaki’s legs.

Slowly, Sogo pulled his partner’s pyjama pants down, licking his lips - from nerves or excitement, he couldn’t tell - at the sight that met his eyes. Tamaki was half-hard and leaking slightly through his boxers, no doubt due to what Sogo had been doing to him just minutes before. 

Wasting no time, Sogo lowered his mouth over Tamaki’s arousal and gave it a few licks, not unlike what someone would do to an ice cream on a hot day, before closing his lips over the damp fabric and sucking. Tamaki gasped, the noise barely audible from where Sogo was positioned but still music to the shorter man’s ears. Taking that as a good reaction, Sogo repeated the action, feeling the tent in Tamaki’s pants grow bit by bit as he worked him to full hardness. 

Tamaki soon began to tremble, clearly in an uncomfortable predicament. Sogo stopped sucking, watching the way Tamaki’s dick strained against his clothing, begging to be released.

The fact that he hadn’t woken up yet was a miracle. 

A few seconds passed, before Sogo took pity on him and slipped Tamaki’s underwear down his legs, leaving his erection completely visible to Sogo, who felt blood rushing to his own southern regions after viewing his boyfriend in such a state. Wetting his lips with saliva, he moved back towards Tamaki’s dick, pausing for a moment to take in the sight of pre-cum dripping from the head, the musky scent of it. Then, too tempted to stop himself, Sogo wrapped his mouth around it and sucked.

Tamaki moaned, loud and wanton, squirming as Sogo continued his ministrations, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked again and again. Tamaki was hardening rapidly and Sogo groaned, the girth filling most of his mouth even before he’d made much of an effort to take more of it in.

Which is exactly what he did now, lowering his lips even further over Tamaki’s dick and swallowing around it. He began to bob his head, swirling his tongue around the length and dipping it into the slit of the dripping tip, which he paid special attention to, just how Tamaki liked it. It didn’t take long, repeating these actions, for his dick to hit the back of his throat. Sogo coughed once or twice but enjoyed the feeling too much to care, whimpering and swallowing around the appendage. 

This was when, _finally, _Tamaki woke up, which Sogo realised the second he felt a strong hand carding through his hair.

“_Sou-chan,” _Tamaki whined desperately, tightening his grip on soft strands of white hair and thrusting his partner onto his cock, up and down, bucking his hips into that hot wet cavern. Sogo inhaled sharply; Tamaki’s actions were quite unexpected but more than welcome. They had done this far more than once, and Sogo loved having his mouth fucked, choking around Tamaki’s dick, almost as much as he loved the sounds that were spilling out of Tamaki right now: sweet, indulgent moans that Sogo forced out of his boyfriend’s throat.

Chancing a glance up at Tamaki, Sogo found glazed blue eyes gazing into his deep purple ones. Tamaki’s whole expression looked dazed and flushed, but that was to be expected - after all, he had woken up to slick heat surrounding him, Sogo’s swollen red lips drinking him in greedily. 

Their movements became increasingly sloppy, pre-cum mixing with the saliva which Sogo was spilling uncontrollably, his jaw beginning to ache from hanging so open. He shuffled around, propping himself up on one arm while his free hand stroked and caressed the parts of Tamaki he was unable to give love to, deft fingers moving from the base of his dick to his balls, fondling all the while. 

Tamaki’s voice gradually increased in volume, struggling to process so many sensations at once - and one of his gasps broke off into a cry as he felt a finger rubbing the rim of his hole. 

“A-aah, too much, Sou-chan, too much...”

Understanding, Sogo stopped what he was doing, removing his hand and his mouth. Even after he’d asked for such a thing, Tamaki felt a pang of disappointment at the loss of pleasure.

”Tamaki-kun...” Sogo trailed off, peering around the room. “Do you have lube?”

Tamaki’s eyes widened at the implications of what Sogo had asked. Not missing a beat, he reached over to his bedside drawer and retrieved a small bottle.

”Here.” Tamaki passed the bottle to Sogo, and turned over, positioning himself on all fours like they had done many times before. Sogo caught Tamaki’s eye once again as the latter looked over his shoulder at him, still half-asleep but looking for all the world like he couldn’t wait to be fucked. His eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were flushed as he stared at Sogo expectantly.

For a second, the shorter man forgot what he was doing, entranced, until he remembered the cold bottle placed in his hand. Coming back to his senses, Sogo opened the bottle and poured a generous amount of lube over his fingers, attempting to warm it even as some of the still-cold liquid dripped from his hands onto Tamaki’s ass. He hissed at the icy sensation.

”Sorry,” Sogo muttered. Even so, it was better to use too much lube than too little, which Sogo recalled as he slid a finger into Tamaki’s entrance and felt just how tight it was. Tamaki bit his lip, his brow furrowing as he tried to get used to the intrusion. No matter how many times they had sex, Tamaki needed to be stretched for a good while before he could take Sogo. And so, they both waited patiently, Tamaki for himself to adjust and Sogo for Tamaki to give him permission to start. 

A nod from the blue-haired man was all Sogo needed, beginning to move his finger in fairly shallow thrusts, not enough to hurt Tamaki but enough to ease him into it as his finger soon travelled deeper, stretching his hole out. Tamaki quivered, the uncomfortableness fading as he focused on how nicely Sogo’s finger rubbed against his inner walls.

”Do you want another?” Sogo asked, still cautious even as he watched Tamaki pant into his pillow and felt his hole clench around his single digit. 

”Mm, yeah,” Tamaki replied, muffled but still audible to Sogo, who added another finger to join his first. 

The stretch was easier now, Sogo noted as he scissored his two fingers in an attempt to prepare Tamaki for something much larger. Tamaki hummed appreciatively. Two fingers could reach further and deeper than one, and provided more pleasure.

As if he could read Tamaki’s mind, Sogo stopped scissoring his digits for a moment, instead curling them in a search for something. Sure enough, he felt his fingertips trace a bundle of nerves, and as he angled his fingers into that same spot and thrust them forwards, Tamaki gave a sudden jerk and moaned.

“There, touch me there again,” Tamaki pleaded, and not one to refuse such a sweet request, Sogo complied, aiming for that same spot repeatedly. Tamaki was unable to prevent more moans from spilling out of his mouth. Adding a third finger, his actions even harder and better than before, Sogo smirked. 

“That feels good, doesn’t it?” he teased, slowing down his movements and watching as Tamaki rolled his hips into Sogo’s fingers, trying to aim for his prostate but failing to do so as well as Sogo had. 

Tamaki whined. “Please, Sou-chan, keep going,” he begged, but to no avail. 

“Not yet,” came Sogo’s short response. “I will after I’ve watched you fuck yourself on my fingers a little longer.” 

Tamaki had to bite back a gasp at the sudden dirty words Sogo was speaking with. Still, he knew what he had to do, and obediently continued to rock his hips back into Sogo’s hand. 

“Good boy,” Sogo murmured, petting his light blue hair like this was an ordinary, innocent situation. This turned Tamaki on even more, and his speed gradually increased, Sogo doing next to nothing with his fingers but Tamaki still managing to move them inside his hole, hitting his prostate with enough force that it felt amazing. Sogo used the hand which had rested in Tamaki’s hair to trace a line down his back, eyes hooded as Tamaki arched into the touch. 

Sogo shifted his thighs together, quickly becoming turned on by the display in front of him, watching with undivided attention as Tamaki slowly worked himself up into a frenzy, the pleasure inside him building up and up until he became needy for something more. Steadying himself on one elbow, Tamaki reached a hand around to his front and began palming his dripping cock, gasping loudly at the contact. As he rapidly pumped his hand, he could feel himself getting closer to his climax. He just needed-

“Sou-chan, I need you inside me,” he moaned. 

Ah. This was where Sogo’s plan came into motion. He saw the chance to tease his boyfriend and instantly took it.

”What do you mean?” he asked, giggling. “I am inside you.”

”_No,” _Tamaki whined, “I mean-“ He trailed off, embarrassment apparent in his voice. But Sogo was relentless.

”Well? Say it.”

The commanding tone of his boyfriend’s voice and the release he was chasing were both too much for Tamaki to refuse. “Y-your cock. I want your cock inside me, _please.”_

Sogo smirked for a moment, not saying or doing anything just yet as Tamaki continued to pleasure himself with both Sogo’s and his own hand. Then, he abruptly pulled out his fingers. “No.” 

Tamaki jerked, disoriented by the sudden loss of pleasure. “What?” he spluttered. “Why?”

”I’m not giving you anything else until you get out of bed,” Sogo announced, placing a hand around the base of Tamaki’s cock to stop any chances of orgasm. He leaned back in a leisurely way, trying to ignore his own arousal in favour of achieving what he came here for in the first place. 

Tamaki groaned, squeezing his eyes shut in frustration. “So I can’t keep going?”

”Not until you get out of bed.”

Tamaki attempted to move his hips just a little, chasing even the smallest bit of relief, but Sogo held him fast.

“Damn,” Tamaki huffed, uncomfortably horny and not able to do anything about it now. “I don’t get it. We’re meant to have sex, so what’s the point of me getting up?” 

“The point is,” Sogo leaned closer so that he could whisper into Tamaki’s ear, “If you get out of bed, I’ll fuck you against the wall.” 

With this, Tamaki’s eyes shot open. In record time - for him, anyway, meaning it still took a few extra seconds - he was up, standing expectantly against the wall.

True to his word, Sogo strode over to him instantly, wrapping his arms around Tamaki’s back as the latter hooked his legs around Sogo’s hips. For his taller stature, Tamaki was surprisingly easy to support, Sogo mused as he held his partner up.

”Condom?” Sogo checked, receiving a shake of his head from Tamaki.

”No... I want to take you raw,” Tamaki spoke in a hushed tone, loud enough for only Sogo to hear, the statement sending blood flowing south for the latter.

Already prepared enough, Tamaki lowered his hips, and Sogo met him halfway, finally sheathing his erection inside of him. As Tamaki cried out, Sogo swallowed the noise with a passionate kiss. He slid his tongue inside Tamaki’s mouth, and the younger man eagerly accepted him, allowing Sogo to invade his mouth the way he had wanted to earlier. 

Tamaki gripped Sogo tightly as they slid ever closer together. Their tongues twined, as did their bodies, and neither of the pair could pick just one sensation to focus on; it felt so good, sweet relief flooding through both of them. Sogo’s thrusts turned from gentle and unhurried to sharp and fast, the position allowing him to bury himself inside Tamaki’s hot, twitching hole every time he rolled his hips forward, sending shockwaves of pleasure through the younger man’s body. 

Tamaki groaned, pulling away from the kiss and gasping. “Haa... so good, Sou-chan, you’re so good...“

Sogo, meanwhile, couldn’t quite find the words to respond, his breath stolen by the sensation of satiating the arousal that had been building up all this time. He did, however, have the strength to pull Tamaki even further down onto his dick, hitting Tamaki’s prostate with even better precision, striking it every time. 

“_Ah,” _Tamaki moaned, his sweet spot under constant assault. “Deep, it’s so deep, I’m-“

”You look like you love it, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo purred, finding his voice again. “_Do _you love it?”

”_Yes, fuck, _just like that-“

Both boys let their words dissolve into incoherent gasps and guttural moans, focused solely on reaching their oncoming climax. Sogo buried his head in Tamaki’s shoulder, trailing one of his hands down to Tamaki’s neglected cock and stroking it, everything from the heat engulfing him to his jerking off of Tamaki’s cock smooth and slick and fantastic. Each of Tamaki’s mewls and cries sent heat spiralling down to his abdomen, and in turn, Tamaki began to twitch in his hand, multiple sensations consuming him until it became almost too much. 

“I’m gonna come,” he whined, and he felt Sogo smile against his skin.

”Do it,” he instructed, and Tamaki was gone. Tamaki released all over Sogo’s hand and chest, sparks flying inside his body as he jerked and keened and practically clawed at Sogo’s back, his orgasm taking over his senses even more than usual after waiting for so long.

His thighs trembled as he struggled to keep them up, his hole clenching as Sogo continued to pound into him, and Tamaki began to quiver with oversensitivity after his intense climax. 

“I’m sorry, Tamaki-kun,” Sogo panted, noticing as tears beaded in Tamaki’s eyes. “J-just give me a moment-“

”Okay,” Tamaki husked, his voice worn after previous exertion, “it’s okay.” Because even as his body began to ache, he hardly hated this feeling.

He stroked Sogo’s back with one hand, using the other to card his fingers through his hair and pulling it with enough force that it might help Sogo on his way, since he usually enjoyed that. Sure enough, his partner began to let out small gasps and the occasional moan into his shoulder. Sogo was considerably quieter during sex, but Tamaki could still easily tell what made him feel good - and when he was reaching his peak. 

Driven by the hot, wet sensation devouring his cock as Tamaki began to tighten even more around him, combined with the way he fisted his hand in his hair, it didn’t take long for Sogo to follow Tamaki and orgasm, biting Tamaki’s soft skin into his mouth to muffle the embarrassing sounds falling from his lips. Tamaki felt both Sogo’s release inside him, filling him, and the sharp pain in his shoulder. 

He didn’t mind either of them. He quite liked it, in a way. 

Upon recovering from both of their orgasms, Sogo pulled out of Tamaki and the blue-haired boy winced as he felt cum drop out of his entrance, a bit of it stubbornly sticking to his body while some of it fell on the floor.

”Ugh. I’m gonna have to clean that up later,” Tamaki complained. Meanwhile, Sogo had already brought him a towel, one he brought with him when he first headed to his room. After washing himself down, Sogo doing the same, Tamaki headed to his wardrobe.

”I mean, I’m up now, so... thanks, I guess,” Tamaki said, looking very hard at his wardrobe and making a point of avoiding Sogo’s gaze.

This happened quite often. Despite how forward Tamaki could be sometimes, he usually felt shy after sex, a little more than usual today. Sogo couldn’t blame him, having woken up to that.

A silence fell over the room. After a long wait, Tamaki turned back to Sogo and sat next to him on the bed, placing his hand over his.

”That was really good,” Tamaki admitted. “We should do it again.”

Sogo smiled happily, entwining his fingers with Tamaki’s. “Yeah. If you want to, we will.” 

The pair sat in silence again, but this time it was comfortable and welcome. Remembering that his intention had been to wake Tamaki up on time, Sogo cast a glance at the clock.

20 minutes earlier than usual.

He could get used to this. 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written in months but I came up with this fic and here we are


End file.
